


Spades

by kryology



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, spade au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryology/pseuds/kryology
Summary: Hearts: they are the parents, they live in a gated community where they're well taken care of. They have no other purpose but to care for societies children.Clubs: they are the leaders. They make up the laws and spend their days studying and passing judgement. They are the scientists, the teachers, and the politicians.Diamonds: they are the most rare. They are regarded as royalty, rich and powerful.Spades: they are the unwanted, the dirt on the bottom of societies shoes.You do not want to be a Spade.
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Jaren wiped the sweat from his brow and blew out a huge breath. He’d have to be heading back to camp soon but for the moment he decided to take his time and stare at the steadily setting sun. 

The sound of the bird call, just two sharp notes in quick succession, broke him from his trance, causing him to groan. He quickly dusted the dirt from his pants and gathered his wood carving kit. 

It was his one day off for the entire month and though the others thought it was lame, he found wood carving to be an oddly soothing pass time. 

When he strolled into the clearing meant for the base camp he saw Toby laughing and chatting with Jay. As Jaren approached Jay wandered off and Toby raised her hand in greeting, expression that of someone mildly concerned. 

“You just made it back on time. Jay was just telling me that Fitz was about to send a search party out for you.” Jaren snorted and checked his watch, seeing that he was five minutes late for curfew. He couldn’t help but sneak his other hand into his pocket and wrap it around his new wooden charm.

“I wasn’t gone that long.” Toby opened her mouth, most likely about to say some snarky remark, but it snapped shut when Fitz himself appeared right next to them. 

“You were gone long enough.” Toby tensed and excused herself, rushing away to gossip about what was happening. Jaren silently cursed her before ducking his head in shame. “You could’ve been taken for all I knew. You weren’t even answering any of my calls. We have communicators for a reason Smit.”

Another wave of guilt crashed over Jaren's shoulders when he realized he had forgotten his communicator by his cot that morning, too excited to get outside and enjoy the sunny weather. 

“I’m sorry Fitz. It won’t happen again.” Fitz's gaze softened and he ruffled a hand through Jaren's curls, causing him to squawk indignantly and shuffle away. 

“I sure hope it doesn’t.” His face suddenly turned solemn and sad, it seemed as if a storm had passed over his eyes. His gaze shifted over to his boyfriend who sat laughing with the group Toby had recently joined. “We don’t want a repeat of the swagger situation.”

As if he’d heard his field name, Eric turned, making an involuntary shiver roll down Jaren's spine. 

Eric had an admittedly handsome face, tanned skin, bushy eyebrows, and full, pink lips. The only thing marring his features was the long, somewhat faded scar that stretched from his right eyebrow down to his jaw. A few months ago he’d been so ashamed of the blemish that he wore a balaclava or even an old knight helmet Fitz found for him to hide it. 

After an uphill battle of support and love, mostly coming from Fitz, he’d become confident enough to stop hiding it. However, you just had to be within a yard of Fitz's and Swagger’s shared tent at night to know that the man still suffered nightmares. 

“I didn’t mean to-” Jaren was cut off by Fitz smiling small and shaking his head.

“I know you didn’t mean to worry me. But that’s what they do to Spades out there. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if someone else was taken by those monsters." Jaren suddenly had the thought that being in charge of so many people and having countless sleepless nights was beginning to wear on their leader. 

Jaren nodded his head and bit his lip, face probably the picture of remorse. Fitz threw his arm over the shorter man’s shoulder and pulled him close, allowing them to sit in silence for a few short moments as they watched the group start to build a campfire. 

“I’m fucking hungry! What’s for dinna?” Mason came stumbling out of nowhere and threw his arms up dramatically. Jaren snorted and glanced over at Fitz’s blank expression. “Come on Fitzy! My stomach is gonna eat itself! I’m dying here!” 

Fitz rolled his eyes to the sky and mumbled a silent prayer. Jaren struggled to hide his bubbly laughter behind his hand and bit his lip to keep the noise from escaping. 

“Whoever decided you were a club must have been fucking insane.” He sent a meaningful look at the club symbol that resided at the base of Mason’s throat.

Jaren knew that this was a joke, as Mason, despite all his weirdness, fit the club persona pretty well. Clubs were raised to be company bosses, political leaders, and teachers. They were powerful, in the legal and official sense, and were the main ones deciding laws in society. While Mason was fairly lazy, liked his fair share of pranks, and slept till noon, he was one of the camps leading diplomats. 

When it came time to trade he and a few other hand picked clubs would venture out west to one of the closest Spade camps, it was a hard and long journey, usually spanning a couple of days, but they never came back without their bags full of goods. 

Jaren then glanced down at the heart on Fitz’s wrist in consideration. 

Usually hearts were born and raised to one day be parents. They all lived in gated communities, raising pumping out kids every year, and raising them until they turned sixteen and could be apprenticed off. They were kind of like the livestock of society, it couldn’t function without them so it treated them fairly well. Not to mention the fact that they had to be well taken care of in order to produce the best offspring. 

You were treated even better if you managed to produce a diamond baby. You were allowed four entire years with no childbirth in order to raise that child to their fullest potential before they were sent off to school and you had to be pregnant again. 

As Jaren watched Fitz fondly scowl at Mason and poke his side to make him laugh, he realized that maybe Fitz’s mark was perfect for him. He was, of course, like a father to everyone in his charge. 

That made his mind drift to his own marking.

The Spade. 

His hand drifted up to touch the back of his neck as almost an afterthought. That marking was what had decided that he would be an outcast to society, forced to live in hiding at the risk of being caught and experimented on.

For some reason that Jaren couldn’t even begin to fathom, Spades were seen as filth, as lesser than human. They didn’t seem to have any role to fit into so they were sent to work unforgiving jobs in the factory, become a Diamond's play thing (if they were 'lucky' enough), or to waste away in laboratories where they were to serve as test rats. They were essentially societies guinea pig slaves. 

“Smitty get your ass over here or we’ll start without you!” Jaren laughed at Toby’s words, walking over to join the group, not even having noticed that he’d been left standing alone in the shade with just his thoughts. He decided to push his marking to the back of his mind for now. 

“Mason you better not have touched my food!”


	2. Chapter 2

Tending to the garden was a surprisingly taxing job. Jaren finished plucking a bunch of weeds and took a large sip from the canister that he had attached to his hips. He sent a silent thanks to the creator of the technology that kept his drinks cool and attached to his clothes for easy transportation.

"Smitty!" He looked up just in time to catch the apple flying toward his head. He noticed its green hue and immediately grinned, shoving it into his mouth. He appreciated the sour juices that assaulted his taste buds. He noticed his friends walking over and one of them pulled a face at his expression of pure pleasure. 

"You could've taken my head off asshole!" There was no bite behind Jaren's words as he spoke through a mouth full of apple and his lips were pulled back in a grin. Scotty just threw his head back and laughed, blue eyes squeezing shut. Anthony, who was stood behind him, just snorted and took a bite out of his own red apple. Jaren glanced at the fruit in offense, never really having liked the sweeter color, he was perfectly content with his green apple, thanks. "They let the orchards out early?"

"Crazy right?" Scotty dropped onto the ground and started playing with some of the discarded weeds. Jaren popped a squat next to him and pulled up the last of the annoying plant, sighing when he was finally done. 

After a long day of work he had finally finished his row. The field itself was comprised of over 200 carefully aligned rows and one person was set to tend to a row a day. You weren't supposed to leave the fields until you were done and you were supposed to just sit wherever you were when it was time for a break.

"What's this?" Jaren tilted his head to see what Scotty was holding and sighed. "Is this what I think it is?"

Scotty ran his fingers over the wooden spade and looked up curiously. It was thick and a dark mahogany color, with a hole screwed into the top so it could be slipped onto a string. It was hard to make out, but when Scotty turned it over he could see the large, intricate E carved onto the back. Scotty blinked in surprise.

"If you're thinking it's a spade necklace you'd be correct." Jaren plucked it from his friend's hands and put it into his pants pocket. He had yet to find a string for it. He glanced at the heart on Scotty's wrist and the club on Anthony's throat. 

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Anthony asked gently, leaning down to put a warm hand on Jaren's shoulder. 

"It's my reminder," Jaren said simply, and before they could continue asking questions, their communicators buzzed. They looked at the message in surprise before quickly gathering their belongings and jogging back to base camp.

Newcomer inbound, get back to base.

"How long has it been since we got any newcomers?" Jaren glanced at Chrissy and shrugged, playing with the spade in his pocket. He chewed on his bottom lip as he traced the E on the side, it was oddly calming.

"It's been a few years," Toby piped up from the back of the group. Fitz was stood up front, hand resting on the gun at his hip. Jaren was supposed to back him up if things went sour, but he still itched for his own weapon which was, unfortunately, hidden in his tent.

Everyone stood tensely for the next few minutes when suddenly someone stumbled forward, into the open. 

He landed in a heap on the dirt and coughed a few times. He wore a simple sweatshirt, camo pants, and beat up tennis shoes. His clothing was ripped and tattered, as if they had never been well taken care of.

He had long, silver hair and pale skin that seemed to resemble that of a china doll. His chest heaved and his entire body shook. 

"Who are you and how did you find us?" The boy froze and slowly lifted his head. A gasp rippled through the crowd when his eyes fluttered open to show crystal blue irises and diamond shaped pupils. 

"The fuck is a diamond doing outside city limits?" Fitz stepped in front of Mason protectively and raised his gun, finger brushing the trigger. Jaren felt a lurch in his stomach when those diamond eyes widened in panic. Something deep inside him screamed for him to move forward and protect this stranger from a bullet to the head courtesy of his leader. The feeling made him wildly uncomfortable.

The diamond boy simply froze, tears rolling down his cheeks in quick succession. He carefully sat back on his calves and moved to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, but stopped when Fitz brandished the gun at him.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Fitz repeated, voice dangerously low. The boy licked his lips, watery eyes still flickering from person to person. They caught on Jaren for a moment and he felt his heart flutter dangerously, but the boy's eyes flicked away as quickly as they'd come and the feeling diminished. 

"My name is... Kryoz. I-I was told by a club named Ryan about this place. He said...he said I'd be safe here?" Fitz hesitated and lowered his gun, but Jaren knew he'd be able to fire it quick if the need arose. "P-Please...I have nowhere else to go."

The boy-Kryoz as he'd introduced himself- dropped his head and his shoulders sagged. Jaren could hear his soft sniffles and looked away. Seeing someone so beautiful cry sent a weird feeling shooting through him that he couldn't describe. What the hell was going on with him?

"I'll entertain it. Follow me, you have ten minutes to convince me to let you stay." Mason let out a noise of protest but Fitz had already spun on his heal and started toward his tent. 

The diamond boy looked up in shock, mouth parting and eyes widening. Fitz sent him one look over his shoulder and he was scrambling to follow. Jaren watched him go, part of him hoping that Fitz would let the guy stay. 

The next ten minutes were full of tense silence as everyone waited for the two to leave the tent. Jaren found himself smoothing over his spade charm to get off all of the splinters. It felt like hours before Fitz finally stepped out and addressed the group, eyes searching each face.

"Guys, welcome Kryoz, our newest member. You will treat him just as you'd treat each other. If I find any of you treating him poorly you'll be working in the fields for the next two months." Jaren was surprised, he'd never seen Fitz achieve this level of seriousness before. 

Fitz walked over and crouched down in front of Jaren, lips pressed in a thin line. He knew he wasn't going to like what was going to be said even before Fitz opened his mouth. 

"I need you to let him stay with you." Jaren blanched and immediately began to shake his head. He only stopped when he saw the earnest look on his leader's face. This wasn't a joke, this was serious. 

"His story isn't mine to tell. Hell, I don't even know the half of it, I'm sure, but I trust you most out of everyone here. He doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Fitz..."

Jaren looked away, then at the guy peaking his head around Fitz's shoulder. He had a dark blush coating his cheeks and a mole just above his lip. He also had a bruise under his left eye that Jaren hadn't noticed before. He bit his lip and lifted his hand in an awkward wave, much to Jaren's amusement.

"Fine," Jaren whispered, turning his head to look Fitz in the eye, "he can stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel a bit iffy about this chapter, let me know what you guys think, please! I'm very open to criticism. Let me know if the plots moving too fast or too weird, I'd appreciate it!!

"Here's where you'll sleep and where we'll eat. We grow all of our own fruits and vegetables and hunt for meat, you'll probably be put to work soon enough." Jaren turned around to look at the diamond and noticed he looked slightly overwhelmed. 

Jaren sighed and led him over to their now shared table. He sat in the chair across from him and placed both hands on the tables surface palm up. He raised his eyebrows and tried to look as open and approachable as possible. It was still weird to be sharing a tent with another person, he hadn't since he was ten and that sure hadn't ended well. He mentally punched himself for thinking about it, instead focusing on those pretty eyes that kept flickering away nervously.

"Hit me with some questions. I can practically see your brain moving." He tried not to flinch when those diamond eyes finally met his own. They were hauntingly beautiful and sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted to look away but he felt trapped. 

"I'm sorry. This is all a bit crazy for me." The boy looked around some more and Jaren shifted in his seat. He'd heard from other members of the group about the lavish mansions most diamonds lived in. He was only now beginning to notice how small his space really was.

"Look, I know it's not much or what you're used to but-"

"No, I love it!" Jaren froze, mouth open in shock, and the boy was looking at his hands, cheeks reverting back to that earlier shade of red. Jaren was beginning to like that color on him. He tried to banish that thought as soon as it came. 

"I mean..." He looked at Jaren's face for a sign to continue, and he must have found it because he began to talk again. "I've never had a bed before, let alone a table to eat at! Um, I also love the decorations. My family had a professional wood carver named Tyler and he'd come to my room and visit me sometimes. I can tell some of this stuff is hand crafted. It's all really well done, where did you get it?"

Jaren just stared at him, jaw unhinged. There were...a lot of things to unpack there. He realized with a jolt that Kryoz was looking at him expectantly, diamond eyes shining. Jaren gulped and looked at his still upturned hands.

"I made them actually." The boys head swiveled around in surprise. 

"Really?! You're super talented, could you teach me one day?"

"Umm..."

"Smitty, I swear if you stole my jacket again I will shove my foot so far up your-oh hi!" Toby burst into the tent, saving Jaren from having to answer. She stopped suddenly and Mason and Jay, who'd been right behind her, ran into her back, sending them sprawling onto the floor. Jaren rolled his eyes and Kryoz seemed to be chocking back laughter. The small smile he was sporting made something in Jaren's stomach flutter. Maybe he was getting ill. 

"Toby get your fat ass off of me!" Mason groaned from the bottom of the pile. They untangled themselves and stood, brushing dirt off of their clothes, Mason looked the most disgruntled. 

"I saw that Fitz was a heart, but I didn't expect this place to be primarily hearts and clubs," Kryoz murmured. Mason glanced at him, still unsure of his intentions, but Toby rolled her eyes at her friend and went to explain to the clueless diamond.

"There are actually quite a few, in the city that is. Our camp only has a handful but some are almost one hundred percent Spade run. Unfortunately, there still aren't many free ones. Most are killed in experiments or worked to death. Others are stuck working in factories or as sex workers. Most never get the chance to escape and some that do are killed on the spot when they're found. The free ones you see are less than the one percent." Toby's words were very sobering, and all traces of humor had been sucked from the room like a vacuum. 

"I didn't know." Everyone looked at him, plain disbelief in their expressions. Kryoz put his hands up in surrender. "I'm serious! My family had two Spade servants but-"

He was cut off by Jaren's affronted scoff. He rushed to continue, hands beginning to shake. Jaren immediately felt bad for making him so nervous and had to restrain from reaching out to touch or comfort him.

"They were like family to me! They told me about what it was like to be raised a Spade and I sympathized with them. I can't imagine going through what they went through. They got out a month before I did. They introduced me to Ryan. I guess he sent them to a different camp, my best guess is it's farther up north, they claimed to have known someone to go there. I was hoping to get there but I was hardly strong enough for the journey here. Ryan knew that. I didn't...do you think they made it?"

"How long did you know them?" Jaren asked, avoiding answering the question, knowing they had no answers. 

"Since I was twelve so... six years?" Kryoz scratched his head, noting Jaren's bewildered expression. 

"You're eighteen!? That makes you older than me!" Jaren scowled and crossed his arms, grumbling angrily when Toby began to laugh. 

"Awe, does baby need a nap?" She reached over to pinch Jaren's cheeks but the younger slapped his hand away. 

"Stop." 

"Awe, baby is cranky!" Mason's face morphed into a pout and Jaren tried not to tackle him, talking through clenched teeth.

"You're only a few months older than me."

"Still legally an adult. Can't say the same can you?"

"You little-"

As Kryoz watched Smitty tackle the guy he'd heard was code named Zuckles, he smiled. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was home. 

That night, Jaren lay wide awake, unable to sleep as he listened to the diamond's soft breathing only a few feet away. The need to move closer was overpowering and he felt as though he was beginning to lose his mind. 

"Smitty?" Jaren jumped and turned his head to look at Kryoz, who was staring up at the ceiling. "Are you still up?"

"Yeah."

"Ryan told me they've been raiding a lot of Spade camps lately. He said I needed to be extra careful." Jaren glanced over again in surprise, fingers tightening their hold on his cover. 

"I'll keep you safe." The words fell from his lips before he could stop them. He felt his cheeks heat up and almost took the words back but the noise died in his throat when Kryoz hummed appreciatively, voice dripping with drowsiness. 

"I know I haven't been here long...but for some reason I believe you. Ever since I saw you standing there behind Fitz I've felt...whole." Jaren opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. That was all well and good because a few seconds later Kryoz's snores began to fill the tent and Jaren was once again left alone with his thoughts. 

The next morning the two woke up to rustling and someone entering the tent. Jaren rubbed his eyes and reached for his watch to check the time. His hand fell limp and his movements ceased when he noticed the nervous look on Eric's face. 

"It's the Northern Spades. They're all here and talking to Fitz. I think their camp was raided."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's also my favorite so far ;)

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jaren glanced at Matt and shrugged, lips pressing together. Kryoz was sat on the ground, randomly pulling up grass.

"There's no way to know until they come out. Can't be any good." Mason joined Kryoz on the ground, unable to resist playing in the dirt. Kryoz sent him a cute grin that Mason couldn't help but return. The interaction made Jaren smile, able to acknowledge how cute it was.

Kryoz began to look around for something and let out a pleased noise when he found a patch of daisies. Jaren shook his head fondly taking out his knife and the latest thing he'd been working on. He'd finished his spade the other afternoon after Toby, Mason, and Jay left, now it was hung around his neck and tucked under his shirt.

Everyone looked up when Fitz walked out of the tent, followed closely by the Irish leader. Jaren thought his name may have been Jack. The two leaders shared a serious look before walking over.

"The Notherners are staying here for a while. Governments been invading camps recently and they were close to finding theirs. They'll be setting up here for the next few days. This is their leader Jacksepticeye." Jaren vaguely remembered that he was a Spade. Most of the Northern Spades were actually spade, and they were almost all Irish, which Jaren found to be a happy coincidence. 

Jack smiled at everyone but his eyes caught on Kryoz's and he sucked in a sharp breath. He quickly walked over and squatted down, searching the surprised boy's face. Everyone tensed, protective of their newest member, despite their earlier reservations.

"If you're who I think you are then I have some boys who'd love to see you." Kryoz's face morphed into one of confusion then wide eyed shock. "Daithe, Terroriser! Get out here!" 

Two boys stumbled out of the tent, both with brown hair and one with a mechanical eye. The taller of the two opened his mouth in question, but when he saw Kryoz he only let out a small wheeze. The other boy didn't hesitate to let out a watery laugh and throw his arms open.

"John!" Kryoz jumped up from the dirt and threw himself into the awaiting arms, laughing and sobbing at the same time. 

"Guys! I was so scared, I thought you'd been caught or-or killed! I've been worried our of my damn mind!" The tallest man snorted and began to spin Kryoz around, causing them all to laugh. 

"You've been worried!? We were preparing to go save you! I kept having nightmares of you in that damned room. It was driving us insane not knowing what happened to you." Kryoz, or John as he'd just been called, smiled softly, grabbing both of the boy's hands.

"I got out a month after you guys. Ryan let me stay with him for a while. I got lucky- real lucky. I wasn't going to leave-not at first- but Daniel almost beat me to death and I had to get out. I had to live. Ryan let me heal up then sent me here. It's only my second day."

Toby and Jaren looked at each other eyebrows raised. John had almost been beaten to death? Who would do that, and more importantly, why? As long as they'd known him, which admittedly wasn't long, John had just been an absolute ray of sunshine, kind to everyone he met. 

"We never should've left you there," said the shorter boy, who Jaren guessed was Terroriser. Daithe was already nodding in agreement. 

"It's not your fault. If you'd been caught trying to help me you would've been killed." John sighed sadly. but Terroriser was quick to protest.

"And what if you were caught alone? The government would've killed you for sure! I mean, imagine the chaos if people knew you existed." 

"Kryoz, I know you haven't been here long, but I wanted to ask if you felt comfortable sharing your story with us? I usually would hold out, but the whole 'chaos if people knew you existed' thing makes me morbidly curious." Fitz stepped forward, and Jaren almost wanted to pull him back, so as not to ruin the moment that was happening. 

John shuffled anxiously but relaxed when Terroriser laid a comforting hand on his arm. Jaren felt a pang of jealousy. 

"Well, I guess you deserve to know the truth. You've all been so kind to accept me here. My real name is John Keyes." He ignored the ensuing gasps, but Jaren was only confused. 

"Keyes?" Jaren asked Toby.

"They're a family of really rich diamonds. One of the most powerful ones in fact. They never announced that they had a son, which is pretty illegal. No two suits are allowed to have children unless they're both hearts." Jaren nodded and continued to watch John whose diamond eyes were shifting nervously, something they seemed to do whenever uncomfortable.

"There's one more thing." He turned around and lifted up his hair. Jaren could've passed out and Fitz almost did if you went by the way he stumbled back as if he'd been punched. 

Because there on the back of John's neck was a spade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another moderately short chapter, but don't you worry, the next one should be nice and long!!

"How?"

"I don't know," John answered for what felt like the hundredth time. "I was born with both symbols, so my parents locked me up and pretended I didn't exist." 

"But...how?" John huffed and threw his arms in the air. Fitz backed off and raised his own arms in surrender, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry but...this is impossible! I mean a diamond and a spade...wow." 

John looked away, a shadow passing over his face. Jaren bit his lip in thought before standing suddenly. Fitz gave him a startled look, but Jaren ignored it and the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Can I talk to John a little bit...alone?" It was silent for a moment as Daithe and Terroriser shared a look, then John nodded once, motioning for Jaren to lead the way. He sent one look to the boys standing behind John and only got smiles in return. 

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Jaren subconsciously leading them to his wood carving clearing. John looked around the forest in wonder, then squealed in delight when they finally arrived. 

The clearing was surrounded by dense forest and covered in a bed of flowers. Daisies, tulips, sunflowers. The sound of a trickling stream traveled to their ears, adding to the serenity. 

"This place is beautiful!" John sat on the rock Jaren usually sat on. He suddenly wished he could take a picture of this moment, John sitting on his rock caressing a patch of vibrant tulips. He looked so beautiful and happy. 

"I thought you could use a break from the interrogation." John smiled appreciatively and began to stick flowers as he went, giggles joining the sound of the stream. "I found this place when I was little and we first set up camp."

John tilted his head, hair shifting across his shoulders. Jaren saw the spade tattoo peaking out from behind the sheet of white hair and yearned to push it aside. Without thinking his fingers pushed the hair away and brushed the warm skin there. John tensed and Jaren realized what he was doing. 

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry I-" his voice caught in his throat John reached back and stopped his hand from pulling away. He used his free hand to brush away the last few strands of hair away then pressed Jaren's palm to the raised marking.

"Tell me about yourself Smitty." The breeze whistled through the trees and Jaren had to remember how to breathe. It was such an intimate moment and it was sending shivers down his spine. 

He pressed the pad of his thumb to John's spade and tried to calm his wildly beating heart. He wet his lip and ran his fingers over the warm skin. His stomach fluttered when John shivered and his cheeks turned that beautiful shade of pink. 

"Both my parents were spades. My brother and I were raised in this camp. I've never actually been to the city." John still loosely held his arm, index finger softly rubbing his inner wrist. Jaren gulped, wrapping his fingers around the back of John's neck, shielding the spade from view. John's head lolled back and he let out a chocked noise. "I grew up dreaming about the city, then I learned what they do to people like me...like us."

"Maybe one day we'll live in a world where none of this matters. We can walk through the city together and not have to worry about soldiers or...or..." He spun around suddenly, taking Jaren's hand in his own. He looked up, eyelashes fluttering. "Smitty, I know this may be a lot to ask and if I'm being too forward, pleas for the love of god, stop me, but... When that day comes, will you take me to the city and walk through the streets?" 

Without thinking, he'd been very impulsive lately, Jaren squatted down and captured John's lips in his own. They stayed that way for a moment, then Jaren pulled back to murmur against John's shining and swollen lips. 

"Call me Jaren," John's eyes sparkled and Jaren grinned, preparing to swoop in for another kiss, "and yeah, I will." 

Jaren had never been big into soulmates, Fitz had told him a long time ago that only Hearts actually had soulmates, and they were quit rare. But Jaren was beginning to believe that that wasn't all true.

Because, as he lay in the grass, subconsciously itching at his burning wrist and peppering John's pale face with kisses, he thought he may have found his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say this chapter would be a bit longer :)

Jaren blinked his eyes open, huffing in annoyance when his communicator continued to buzz. He turned to see John still fast asleep in the crook of his arm and smiled. He grabbed his shirt, which had been thrown onto the dirt beside him, and pulled it on before digging the communicator out of his pocket. 

-Everyone back to base NOW-

He frowned then shoved it back into his jeans and shook John's shoulder. He couldn't keep the grin from appearing when those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, hazy and unfocused. "Jaren?"

"Who else? We need to head back now." John sat up and stretched, Jaren couldn't take his eyes off of the way his shirt rode up just enough for him to see the smooth, pale skin. He tugged a hand through his white hair, a few petals falling onto his lap. He intertwined their fingers and Jaren tugged him until they were both standing up. "You might have a sunburn."

Jaren reached up and touched John's cheek, giggling when the other boy winced and let out a small whine. "How come you get darker, while I burn to a crisp?" Jaren snorted and began to walk him in the direction of camp. His communicator buzzed once more, but he ignored it in favor of pressing a kiss to John's warm cheek. He giggled then he dodged the smack aimed at his arm.

"Superior genetics, man. I'm clearly better than you in every way." John laughed loudly, and Jaren was just happy that the diamond had understood he was kidding. Everyone else just took his dry humor at face value, so he had to heavily censor himself. With John everything just felt...easy. 

They talked as they walked until they finally reached the edge of camp. Jaren frowned at the lack of sound, and motioned for John to remain quiet and still.

Then he saw it, or rather, them.

He turned to stare at John, who still looked confused. He pressed both hands to the sides of John's head, making sure to keep his features as grimly serious as possible. There could be no time for arguing. 

"I need you to find Fitz. He's probably only a few yards west of here." 

"Jaren, whats going on I-"

"No matter what you hear or what you see along the way you don't stop running. Use my communicator. It's got a built in GPS, and if you get lost, just press the panic button and Fitz will come find you. When you find them, tell them Smitty went AFK." Jaren was relieved when recognition didn't dawn on John's face immediately. He didn't know what the acronym really stood for. Even if he had, he wouldn't understand, it was pretty obscure spade camp code.

"I don't even know that that means! Why don't you just tell them yourself?" It was silent for a moment, Jaren couldn't bring himself to lie. "You aren't coming are you? Jaren what are you planning to do?" 

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Promise me you wont stop running."

"Jaren I can't-"

"Promise me. Please. I've just met you and it feels like I've just found a piece of me that's always been missing. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true and holy fuck if you got hurt or caught they'd kill you! We haven't known each other long but please just-"

"I promise." Jaren blinked in surprise, tears rolling down his cheek, then he yanked John into a hug and kissed him with all he had. When they pulled apart he handed over his communicator and offered John a shaky smile, but at this point they were both crying. "Just...come back to me...okay?" 

He paused before taking off his spade necklace and pulling it over John's head. He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before pushing him away. 

"Run." John sent him one last longing look, more tears glistening in his eyes. Then he finally turned and disappeared into the forest. 

Jaren watched him go, waiting for the footsteps to face, then turned and pulled out the tracker he kept stashed in his boot, injecting it into his arm. 

He was going to find his brother. 

7 Years ago

"I think I finally know what I want my code name to be." Jaren jumped, nearly cutting himself on the new blade he'd just gotten. He glared at his brother and rubbed the knife on his pants, running his fingers continuously over the cool metal. 

"What did dad tell you about sneaking up on people?" Evan blushed, nudging a nearby stone with the toe of his tennis shoe. His dark hair hung in front of his eyes and his shoulders sagged. 

"He said don't do it. I'm sorry Jare, but I came up with a nick name!" Jaren rolled his eyes, unable to stay mad at Evan for long. He had been trying to think of a name all week as he wasn't allowed to go out on field missions until he had one. Jaren knew he was going tent crazy. 

"Okay, hit me."

"Vanoss." Jaren blinked, mouthing the word, testing how it felt in his mouth. If Evan was serious, then he'd definitely have to get used to saying it. 

"I like it. How'd you come up with it?" 

"It's stupid." Evan looked away, nervously biting his thumb nail. Jaren stood and took his brothers hand, trying to offer a reassuring smile. He could tell that Evan actually wanted to explain what it meant by the sparkle in his eye, but he'd always been easily embarrassed and a tad sensitive. 

"I seriously doubt it's stupid. 'Sides, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. It's your code name after all." Evan grinned and shook his head, black hair flopping around with the movement. Jaren reached up and flicked a dark lock out of the way. 

"Mom told me my other parents' names. The ones that brought me here...to keep me safe?" Jaren nodded and squeezed Evan's hand. His parents had brought him to Jaren's mom and dad when he was born and had a spade marking. They couldn't bare to raise him in a society that hated him. "Their names were Vania and Osser. I just took the first three letters of each and boom! Vanoss!"

Jaren laughed and pulled his brother into a side hug, making sure to did his fingers into the soft spot below his rib cage to make him squirm and squeal. 

"Boys!" They looked up when their dad stepped out of the tent, Fitz at his side. Jaren glanced at the new boy, lips pressed in a line. He didn't know much about Fitz except that he was a heart and he'd just come from a spade camp that had been swarmed by soldiers. He was also six years older than Jaren, so they hadn't really talked much. "It's time for lunch, go join your mom in the tent."

Jaren was constantly told that he looked exactly like his dad, Lucas, and he took pride in it. His dad had a round face and dark, intelligent eyes. He wasn't extremely tall, but he made up for it with stocky stature. He was as handsome as Jaren's mother, Rose, was beautiful. 

She was tall and all cheekbones and dimples. She had sparkling green eyes and long brown hair that she often braided down her back. She had a laugh that filled a room and a brightness that could light up the darkest of days. 

"Last one there cleans dishes!" Jaren shouted before taking off, his cackling brother following closely behind. 

"Evan?" Jaren whispered, sitting up and digging his fists into his eyes. He heard soft sniffling and looked around for his brother, who he found sitting at the end of their shared tent, hugging his knees. Jaren sighed and stood, adjusting his t shirt and wobbling over to sit next to his sobbing brother. "Another nightmare?" 

"Yeah," he whimpered, lifting his head just enough to wipe his running nose, then burying his head into his arms again. "You can go back to bed. I'm fine."

"Nah," Jaren sighed, playing with a loose thread on his pants. "I'm wide awake now."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Evan's cries eventually began to subside. 

"Let's go exploring," Jaren said, suddenly standing and brushing imaginary dirt from his backside. Evan just looked up, startled. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Evan whispered, watching Jaren dig his flash light and knife out of his travel bag. "You know mom doesn't like us going out without an adult."

"I'm ten and you're eleven, that's like 70 and 77 in dog years. Technically we're old people...to dogs at least." Jaren ignored the deadpan look Evan gave him in favor of plopping down and yanking on his boots. 

"I'm, like, 99 percent sure that that's not how that works Jare." Jaren just continued to get ready, as if Evan hadn't spoken. 

"Besides, we're only going to be here for another week, we wont get the chance again." Jaren noticed his brother's hesitation and held out his hand. "I wont tell if you don't." 

That's how they found themselves trudging through dense forest, compass in hand. Jaren led the way, keeping up silly commentary about everything he saw to keep Evan giggling. They reached a particularly foresty area and stopped to take a breather. 

"I gotta pee, I'll be right back." Evan waved in acknowledgement, wrapped up in drawing patterns in the dirt with a stick he'd found.

"Okay."

Jaren walked a bit away and did his business before starting to wander back. He froze in place when he heard a voice.

"I swear I'm the only one here." Jaren crept forward until his brother came into view. His breath stuttered when he saw the gun pointed at his head. He crouched down behind a bush, trying to remain quiet. "Please, I don't want any trouble."

The man stepped forward, cruel smile gracing his lips. Jaren felt around for a weapon, his knife in particular, but remembered that he'd left it with Evan so he could sharpen his stick. Jaren knew the moment Evan saw him because he immediately clenched his fist and subtly shook his head. He moved his mouth and Jaren could just make out what he was 'saying'.

Run.

"I'm sorry kid, I need the money." The man banged the butt of his gun against Evan't head, making him go limp. Jaren watched, paralyzed, as his brother was picked up and carried away, the man whistling a happy tune as he went. 

He must have crouched there for what felt like an hour, shock rolling over him in waves as he tried to process what had just happened. His brother...Evan...he looked...

And then he snapped out of it and, with his mind still muddled, grabbed his knife where it was abandoned in the grass and sprinted to camp to wake his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in a row. Who am I?

One year later

John tugged his jacket tighter around his body and shoved his clammy hands into his pockets. Mason pressed a comforting hand to his arm and he relaxed, shoulders sagging. They walked past a group of clubs, all fussing over a stack of papers that had them looking fairly ruffled. John subtly pointed them out to Mason and he nodded.

For the past few months they'd been coming into town, the Diamonds and Clubs that walked the streets seemed to always have their heads bent in hurried discussion, worry lining their faces. It was quite the shock for John, who had only ever seen Diamonds with an air of untouchable superiority surrounding them. Something was happening. One look at Mason set their plan into action. 

When they came up on a lone Club, John moved just enough for them to bump into each other, causing the papers the man was holding to fall to the ground. He was a small, portly man with graying hair that clung sparsely to the sides of his head and bushy eyebrows that sat heavily over heavily sunken in brown eyes. There were beads of sweat collecting on his forehead, and he opened his mouth to shout, but when his eyes met John's his lips clamped shut and he crouched to collect his papers.

Mason crouched down to help him, subtly slipping a few papers into his coat, and the man apologized profusely for knocking into John. John, still in character, just scoffed and tilted his nose in the air, making sure to look at the man though slit eyes. He didn't speak, just patiently waited for the two Clubs to stand and nod to each other. The man slipped away and John'and Mason continued their stroll, checking the coast was clear before slipping into an alley way between a shop and an apartment building. 

The smell of dirt and mold sat heavily in the air and the sound of something dripping interrupted the silence every few seconds, interrupting the silence. Mason's eyes skimmed the papers he'd grabbed quickly, while John scanned the mouth of the alley, making sure nobody appeared. 

"Holy shit," Mason whispered and John raised an eyebrow. Mason saw his expression and his face dropped. John felt his chest clench, but he shook off the disappointment. "Nothing about them John, I'm sorry, but this is some big stuff. Apparently there's been a few cases of arson. Experiment labs have been burned to the ground. It says here that every single time, all of the occupants are killed, even the Spades inside. There's also some stuff in here about Diamond's being killed in their homes, but they haven't found the killers yet."

"Wow." Mason nodded, folding the papers and hiding them in his jacket. "Wonder who's behind it. I mean, if it were Spade's don't you think they'd get the Spades inside the labs out before burning them to the ground?"

Mason was already shaking his head.

"Not necessarily. Look, Eric was lucky to come out of the labs the way he did, but most people aren't like that. He told me about them once." Mason looked up, eyes shining. John's eyes flickered down to the Club shown proudly by his button up shirt, which was tailored for Clubs to show their mark. "Most of the Spades that end up there are never the same. They're treated like animals so they become animals. I imagine whoever did this, if their on our side, they knew that and it was more of a mercy killing."

"It's kinda shitty though. I mean, those people didn't even have a chance." John sighed and grabbed Mason's arm, dragging him out of the alley so he couldn't continue to argue. John had never had a stomach for such mindless violence. The fact that diamonds were being murdered in their own homes sent something whirling in his chest, that made him distinctly uncomfortable. He shook it off and settled on watching their surroundings as they walked. "You said it was this way, right?" 

"Yeah, that's where his tracker went off. I don't know how it suddenly came online after being disabled for so long. We have to be careful, this could be a trick." John nodded, eyes never finding Mason's. 

John didn't go outside much before he found himself with Ryan and the Spades. He'd spent so much of his life locked up in that room and he'd always dreamed of going into the city like a normal person. Now all he want's to do is go back to camp. 

The city was, admittedly, very beautiful with it's tall, sleek buildings. There weren't many cars as everything was so close together that there was little needs. Besides, what was the use of power and wealth if you couldn't walk outside and flaunt it. The streets were so artificially clean that it was unsettling. John missed the crunch of leaves and twigs under his feet, and the outfit he was wearing was stiff and uncomfortable against his skin.

When Fitz sent them out for the first time all those months ago John had felt overjoyed. After so long moping in his (and Jaren's) tent he was itching to get out and search or be of some use to the camp. He recalls the morning that Fitz had called him and Mason into the head tent. 

It was a fairly sunny day and John's head had been pounding. He sat in his tent with Matt and Toby, who he'd grown fairly close with. They hadn't been doing much, just talking about the latest updates from the northern spade camp and how they were settling into their new location. They'd moved further West after the invasion, and settled into a nice spot that was big enough for farming. It'd taken a few weeks before Fitz was comfortable enough to send a few Spades out to get some of the stuff they'd left, and when they'd returned Fitz had immediately set people to work. The groups going to get things from the old camp grew larger until they were fully settled into their new place. 

At that point, John was wondering what Fitz wanted him to do. He'd been going to the gun range as often as possible with Toby and Matt, the two best shooters in the camp. It had taken a little coaxing for the two to reveal that Fitz had pushed them to invite him, but he didn't mind. Anything to take him mind off of Jaren was fine by him. Besides, he was a pretty decent shooter. 

Toby and Matt were just starting to fight about who had a better shot technique when John's communicator buzzed. He'd pulled it out, confused to see a message from Fitz telling him to come to the leader tent. The last time he'd been to the big tent, he'd been convincing Fitz to let him stay at the camp. His stomach rolled, what if he was being kicked out? He took a deep breath than told Toby and Mattabout the message. 

"I'm sure it's just about a mission or something. I doubt it's anything to worry about." Toby smiled and John relaxed, leaning forward a bit and allowing her to pull him into a hug. "I know things have been hard John, and I know Fitz knows that too. He's a really good person and an even better leader. He wouldn't ask anything of you if he didn't think you were ready. 

With that, John had gathered all of his courage and set off. 

When he got there he was relieved to see Mason stood waiting for him. He smiled toothily and pulled John into a hug. Mason had, surprisingly, been a huge support for John. When they'd moved he'd stayed in John's tent to take care of him. At the time John hadn't wanted to move or eat or sleep and Mason was probably the only reason he'd survived those dark few weeks. 

"What do you think he's called us up here for?" Mason shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit that John had only recently noticed. 

"I reckon we're goin on a mission or something. I mean, a Club and a Diamond? Perfect for any work in the city." John nodded, not having thought about the fact that he and Mason would be the most inconspicuous pair outside the camp.

Finally, Fitz appeared and waved them inside. The leader tent was nothing special. There was a large fold up table in the middle, with a few chairs placed around it. It was simple, easily transported when the need arose. 

"I've got a mission for you two. Reconnaissance. We need to know what's going on in the city, and since we've got you John, we have a unique opportunity here to get inside without detection." John nodded along as he drew out the lines for what they would doing every other week for the foreseeable future. Checking out labs, getting gossip from Clubs and Diamonds on the streets, anything they found would need to be brought back to Fitz.

"One more thing," Fitz had said, eyes flickering up to meet John's, "I want you guys to keep an eye out for Smitty and Four Zero. I'll tell you if his tracker reactivates, okay?"

John clutched Jaren's spade necklace, blinking the tears from his eyes. "Yeah, of course."

After that Fitz set out to coach them on how to act in public, the pompous diamond and his Club assistant. He also gave them some clothes. John's were a rough, expensive fabric. He didn't even want to think about how Fitz had acquired them. He'd just went with it because he knew he had to if he ever wanted to get out of camp. Still, when he saw his reflection he nearly vomited. He looked just like his father. He decided to not look at himself when he was in his diamond attire. 

And that's how he and Mason became the city team, going out and getting information wherever they could. 

"Sir." John stopped, looking at Mason. He still hated the fact that Mason had to call him sir in public to keep up appearances, it made him feel disgusting. John turned, having gotten caught in his thoughts, and his jaw dropped. 

The lab where they knew Jaren's tracker to be was nothing more than a pile of blackened rubble.


End file.
